


Asphyxia: You Take My Breath away

by Eoraptor



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Asphixia, Breathplay, Community: Kim Possible Slash Haven, D/s, F/F, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eoraptor/pseuds/Eoraptor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ONESHOT; A heroine and villainess get in touch with their darksides during a clandestine rendevouz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxia: You Take My Breath away

**Author's Note:**

> Kim Possible Copyright 2002-2007 Walt Disney Company, I do not own the characters and this is a not-for-profit work.

**_ Asphyxia: You take My Breath Away _ **

**_By Eoraptor_ **

**_Response to a challenge on KP Slash Haven_ **

 

The two women panted, both soaked in sweat, cheap cotton sheets clinging to their flesh on the bed of the seedy motel they had met up in.

 

Looking up at her forbidden younger partner, the tall, dark haired woman licked at her own sweaty lips, tasting salt, and a touch of blood where her redheaded bedmate had gotten carried away in biting and kissing in their first frenzied embrace. She wondered how much of the pink on the heroine’s lips was arousal, and how much of it was her own blood, smeared across the teen’s mouth where she had punished her partner’s mouth after leaping on her.

 

Shego began to breathe more deeply, panting harder, her full chest heaving as she looked up at Kim, her heart racing. They’d already experienced their first round for the evening, and their laps were pasted together with their most recent orgasms, every slight movement in the motel bed causing an illicit thrill and a lewd, sticky sound between their bodies, sweat and orgasm mingling between Shego’s perfectly hairless sex and her teenage partners wild red bush.

 

Now that they were warmed up, it was time for the main event; the activity that Kimmie had promised to experiment with for her. After all, Shego was already fucking her arch nemesis, and jail bait at that with the sixteen year old, why not kick things up a notch further?

 

“It’s time, Princess…” Shego panted, an eager, dangerous grin spreading across her lips, her teeth bared, already stained a little pink from the way her clandestine lover had mounted her and marked her as soon as she had walked through the door of this disreputable motel room.

 

Kim’s hips, which had been unconsciously stroking up and down against her lover’s sex after her last orgasm suddenly stilled as she looked down at Shego. She took a small breath, and sat up a little straighter astride the taller woman, lifting her hands off of the sheets where she had been supporting herself. “O- ohkay…”

 

Shego continued to breathe deeply, and continued grinning. She spread her arms out to her sides on the tossed bed, her chest expanding even more, her full breasts laying down, swaying slowly with each excited breath. She cooed as Kim’s small, hot hands caressed across them, the edges of the heroine’s calloused palms just skirting her deep green areolae and stroked upwards over the full, smooth skin. She lifted her body upwards in response to the touch, cooing more, encouraging her lover’s hands.

 

She moaned softly as she felt the redhead’s thumbs graze her collarbones as they slid higher, the thin skin sensitive to Kimmie’s rough thumbs teasing the taught flesh as she arched more, enjoying every texture of her wicked Princess’s body, from her worked calloused hands, to her flawlessly formed teenage breasts. One long limb slowly lid backwards, and she gripped one of the thin, reedy pillows. One hand nimbly folded the shitty little bedding in half, and then moved her head and hair just enough to slip it beneath her neck, her head laying backwards.

 

She felt faintly buzzed now from her anticipation, her deep breathing beneath the redhead leaving her hyperventilating. Her eyes looked upwards, past her own lips to the girl’s as she swallowed, causing her throat to work visibly, “Go ahead baby… Just go slowly… you know the signal for stop already.”

 

Kim swallowed in sympathy with Shego, watching the gray-green skin of her throat work as she spoke. She chewed her lower lip fiercely and nodded with resolution she didn’t feel, her palms sliding upwards and inwards, her thumbs crossing beneath one another and the meat of one palm resting in the hollow at the base of her wicked partner’s throat.

 

As the lithe redhead leaned down a little bit, Shego gave a slow moan, her own long body vibrating with anticipation. She felt Kimmie’s palms gently applying weight across her collar now, and she growled very gently, allowing her playmate to feel the vibrations at the base of her windpipe as she smiled darkly at the girl.

 

Kim pursed her lips more, and shivered above Shego when she felt the gentle rumble against her palms from her partner’s pleased groan. For a moment, she stopped leaning forward. Her arms were already straight and locked, but she did not go so far as to relax them. “Shego… I don’t think that I can…”

 

The dark woman’s body was buzzing and humming in anticipation, her legs slowly moving amidst the coarse sheets beneath Kimmie as she looked up to her. She smiled slowly, her voice thick with desire and slow with the effort of speaking against the redhead’s palms on her windpipe, “Mmmmm, it’s okay, Princess…It’s not that different from what we do every week… Just… remember how much… danger… I put you in… and squeeze…”

 

Kim chewed the inside of her cheek softly, looking down at Shego. She could tell that Shego really wanted this from her. That she trusted her, and only her, to do it; to take her to a very dark and dangerous place.

 

“You need help, don’t you, Cupcake?” the villainess’s expression was a mixture of luscious desire and wicked smirk.

 

The redhead softly nodded, her palms still lightly weighing down, feeling the faint ridges of Shego’s windpipe as she spoke. He sensation pulled a small shiver from her despite her uncertainty, and she moved her hips just a bit, wiggling as she felt Shego’s baby-smooth sex nestled against her own much wilder grooming.

 

Narrowing her eyes, and sneering slightly, the villainess gave a slow growl which steadily increased in intensity, again softly rocking and vibrating Kim’s palms. Suddenly, there was a whoosh, and Shego’s outstretched palms ignited, “If you can’t put out my flames, Princess… we’re both going to burn… Mmmmm, and you know I’m not kidding… I’ve burned you before…”

 

Kim’s eyes lanced back and forth to each of Shego’s flaming hands, and she licked her lips nervously. Shego wasn’t kidding at all. The first time they had screwed around, the villainess had been displeased by Kim’s timidity, and she’d burned the sole of Kim’s left foot. Not badly, but enough to leave a large blister for several days. It was both a lesson and a challenge; keep up or you’ll get hurt.

 

Swallowing, the redhead nodded again and began to lean down, gently applying the pressure with the webbing of her thumbs. Her elbows locked, and she sucked her lower lip as she watched Shego’s expression, now eerily lit from both sides by ethereal green light.

 

As the villainess felt the tight pressure at the base of her esophagus resume, she purred and gently swayed beneath the redhead, luxuriating in her dark desire being teased. Her flames slowly increased with her arousal, and she licked her lips, “Mmmmmmmm, you learned this so quickly, Pumpkin… that’s Juuuuuuuusst right…”

 

Kim swallowed again, but nodded, slowly leaning in and using the weight of her shoulders to push on her interlaced thumbs, careful to press only on Shego’s throat and not any of her blood vessels or nerves, just the way the website had said to. Every time her lover purred or spoke, it whirred into her palms and right up her tensed arms, and caused her to shiver softly in a mixture of nervous energy and arousal.

 

“Mmmmmm, more Princess…. Give me more…”

 

Shego’s head was softly layed back, so Kim could only see her expression now, not her eyes. Her words were getting thick as she attempted to speak around the pressure Kim was exerting.

 

Nodding, Kim moved her body upwards, her sex resting on Shego’s body now. She shivered, the feel of her sticky labia clinging to the villain’s hot flesh bringing out trembles of arousal within her. She slid her interlocked thumbs slightly higher, and began to rock forward, applying more weight to Shego’s throat.

 

Beneath her Shego moaned again, and with thumbs just below Shego’s voice box now, the vibrations rolled all the way up Kim’s arms and across her shoulders, meeting at the base of her neck. She whimpered at the sensation and paused, but for only a second. Her lover showed no signs of distress yet, only her body, slowly writhing beneath her own as she enjoyed the pressure. The gentle sway of Shego’s hips beneath her own encouraged her, and she pressed down once more, her fingers now softly curling about the sides of Shego’s neck.

 

The villainess moaned more openly as she felt perfect little Kimmie beginning to get into the power position. The strong young girl was starting to cut off her air now, and it made Shego’s mind begin to dance and swim, floating loosely around in her head as she purred, the pressure of Kimmie’s thumbs just beginning to really stretch her ridged windpipe.

 

Shego hissed softly, gritting her teeth against the pressure now, unable to form the moans she had used to tease her lover just a moment before. Her flames began to dance and waver as the drunken sensations in her mind took over, like the finest champagne, just causing her to lose the edge of control.

 

Kim watched the dark smile on Shego’s lips, the one only she got to see on nights like this. It was such a strange, forbidden feeling, to be on this side of the sitch, to have her nemesis utterly at her mercy and in her control. Licking her suddenly sweaty lips, she leaned in more and watched the green firelight dance across Shego’s elegantly pointed features. She began to growl softly herself, rocking her hips, applying soft rhythmic pushes with her palms as she watched the way Shego’s mouth opened more softly.

 

“God, you really do like this, don’t you?” She purred slowly, beginning to feel the villainess’s pulse under the edges of her fingers, her heartbeat speeding up as her body and her mind conflicted, one fighting for air, for survival, the other fighting for release. “Such a delicious freak, and all for me….”

 

The slow pulsing of Kimmie’s hands at her throat made Shego’s head swim hard, and she barely registered the words. Her head was beginning to throb in time with the redhead’s pressure and she thought she could feel the girl humping her belly, coating her in those dirty teenage juices as she started to get off on the power Shego had given her. Her own hips rocked in return, her legs pushing against the blankets. The powerful muscle groups in her body were started to burn now, to cry out for oxygen as Kimmie pressed into her neck over and over, not allowing her to take the deep breaths her body craved.

 

“Mmmmm, are you going to cum for me Sheegy? Going to get off on letting me strangle the life out of you?” Kim growled softly as she rocked atop her nemesis and lover. Starting to pant in sympathy with the dark woman beneath her as she squeezed a little more, wrapping her fingers around Shego’s neck just enough to stop them sliding along the pale woman’s sweaty throat.

 

Kimmie’s voice was beginning to fade into the background now; her head was pounding, floating in a hypoxia as her body burned from within in way she hadn’t felt in years. All of her muscles were hot, crying out for the very air that the heroine was cutting off as she leaned in. The villainess barely registered Kimmie’s tightly muscled body was now grinding against hers with equal need, and her flames flickered lower and lower, the power to sustain them ebbing away as her brain and heart demanded more and more.

 

“Yeah… Mmmm you like it, don’t you… letting me take it from you…” Suddenly Kim was right next to Shego’s face, hissing in her ear as she clutched her throat, squeezing firmly and evenly, grinding down on her lover’s body; shuddering and watching the light fade around them as she rocked her hips, canting them sharply to grind her clitoris along Shego’s impossibly toned abs.

 

All that the evil woman could sense now was throbbing throughout her body and someone growling the most delicious noises in her ear. Her mind swam, disconnected from everything but the most basic sensations, her arms and legs burning for air, her heart screaming deep within her chest, lungs on fire. Her sex was on fire, her clit feeling like it was going to explode from within with blood pressure, but she had to hold out, just a little longer…

 

Kim ran her tongue harshly along Shego’s cheek, tasting salt, tasting need, and held her thumbs tight, feeling the hitching in Shego’s windpipe as he tried to swallow, tried to breath. She felt the world around her go dark more than saw it, and hissed into her lover’s ear again as she ground her own hips on the woman she was mounting; “Mmmmm, not yet…. You wanted this, you don’t get to get out of it that easily…”

 

Shego knew something was wrong. Her world was fading away. Her body was going numb. Kimmie was going too far. Kimmie wasn’t going to let her up. Kimmie was going to finish her in her dark frenzy!

 

She jammed her right thumbnail into the redhead’s thigh, the safety signal to stop. At least she thought she did. She couldn’t feel her arm moving so much as just sloshing. She did it again, jamming her sharp black nail into the teenagers thigh.

 

The redhead hissed sharply at the repeated jabs at her flesh, and growled, squeezing even more tightly, “I told you no… not until I’m done….”

 

Kim gave a final squeeze, and passionately kissed Shego’s unpainted lips, biting fown on the lower one again, piercing her skin and tasting bitter copper blood, she then buried her head next to Shego’s as she let go of her throat, rolling her thumbs upwards in the motions she knew, trying to stimulate it back into breathing, all the while her own sixteen year old hips thrust at Shego’s hipbone.

 

At the exact moment Kim climaxed, Shego’s hands exploded into brilliant green flame and she gasped, sucking in every ounce of air she could.

 

For several long moments, Kim lay atop her clandestine lover, listening to Shego gasp and cough beneath her, feeling the older woman’s breasts heaving against her, her body erupt instantly in sweat, soaking the sheets below and the teen above as it came back from the very brink in a panic.

 

Her own body slowly calmed down, the flood of chemicals in her mind beginning to give way to more rational thought. She suddenly realized what she had done, ignoring Shego’s safety command.

 

She instantly sat up, and grabbed the sides of Shego’s head, looking into her eyes “Oh my god! Shego I’m so sorry!”

 

Shego looked up at her with glassy eyes for a long moment, licking her lips, still sucking air as she looked up.

 

Then Kim hissed and jerked, Shego pressing her thumbnail into her more slowly.

 

The redhead looked down, and gasped, because the long tip of Shego’s thumbnail had sunken entirely into one of two bloody crescents in her hip. Kim had been in such a thrall she hadn’t realized how hard Shego had hit her to stop. Until now. She saw two thick red trails slowly oozing off of her hip, dripping onto Shego’s side.

 

“It’s alright, Pumpkin…” the villainess hissed passed her stretched and damaged throat, “I loved it as much as you did…”

 

As Kim watched, the evil woman withdrew the thumbnail from the shallow puncture and slowly lapped it clean, “And obviously you enjoyed it a lot, if the way you sprayed on my belly is any indication.”

 

Kim’s entire body turned brilliant red and she buried her face into Shego’s neck in shame and arousal. “sorry….”

 

“But next time I tell you to stop, you need to stop, okay? Or I won’t be around to put that blue fox plug up your little bubble but…”

**Author's Note:**

> A response to an adult fiction challenge at KP Slash Haven.net. May become part of a series.


End file.
